SamAndCatShakeItUp
by femslash.90
Summary: CeCe and Rocky visit LA and meet Sam and Cat. ReCe and Puckentine femslash.
1. Chapter 1

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 1

Sam and Cat were at a bar.

Sam: Hey Cat.

Cat: Yeah?

Sam: Two friends are coming over.

Cat: Who are they?

Sam: Their names are CeCe and Rocky.

Cat: I've met them before.

Sam: We better leave in a few minutes to pick them up at the airport.

Cat: I'm going to finish my drink.

Sonny Munroe called Sam on the phone.

Sonny: Hey Sam, I'm going on a cruise. You want to come?

Sam: I can't, I got some friends coming over.

Sam and Cat left the bar and went inside Sam's car and drove to the airport.

At the airport…

CeCe and Rocky got off the plane at LA and started searching for Sam and Cat. CeCe and Rocky saw Sam and Cat waiting for them.

Hannah Montana called Cat on the phone.

Hannah: Hey Cat, I'm going on a cruise. You want to come?

Cat: I can't go, I have some friends that are coming.

CeCe and Rocky: Hey!

Sam and Cat: Hey!

Rocky: You can sing really well, Cat.

Cat: Thanks. You sound well too.

CeCe and Rocky followed Sam and Cat.

Sam: You want some meat?

CeCe: We don't eat meat.

Sam and Cat looked for a place to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 2

Sam: Hey, Cat lets go to Inside Out Burger.

Cat: OK.

Sam: After we get our lunch, we'll find you some vegetarian pizza.

Sam, Cat, CeCe, and Rocky went to Inside Out Burger and Sam and Cat picked up their burgers.

While Sam and Cat were ordering their burgers, CeCe and Rocky talking.

CeCe: Do you think Sam and Cat know we're dating.

Rocky: I don't think so.

CeCe and Rocky made out and licked each other's tongues and started having sex in the car.

Sam and Cat got their burgers so they were going back to the car so CeCe and Rocky stopped having sex and put their clothes on before Sam and Cat saw them.

Sam and Cat went to their place.

Cat: We're going to our place.

Rocky: We're supposed to perform at Hollywood Arts tomorrow night for someone named Sikowitz.

Cat: I know him.

Sam: Maybe we can go watch you.

CeCe: Somebody left a bong.

Cat: That belongs to a friend of ours. She has a spare one.

Sam and Cat left the room.

CeCe and Rocky looked at the bong.

CeCe: Hey Rocky, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Rocky: Yeah.

Rocky distracted Sam and Cat while CeCe took a lighter out of Cat's purse.

CeCe: Hey Rocky.

Rocky: Alright.

Sam and Cat got sent pictures of Alex, Sonny, and Hannah having sex.

Sam: Damn. That looks really fucking hot.

CeCe and Rocky were smoking pot.

Rocky: Damn. This shit is good.

CeCe and Rocky got high.

CeCe started to take off Rocky's shirt and bra then Rocky took off CeCe's pants and undies.

Then, CeCe sucked on Rocky's tits and drank her milk. After that, Rocky licked CeCe's pussy and drank her cum.

CeCe: Your milk tastes good.

Rocky: Your cum tastes good.

Sam and Cat were still looking at the pictures that Alex, Sonny, and Hannah sent them.

Cat: Damn, Hannah's got beautiful titties and a beautiful pussy.

Sam: This is making me cum.

Cat: Me too.

Alex sent a message to Sam saying Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift were going to perform for them.

Sam asked Alex to send pictures.

CeCe sucked on Rocky's tits and kissed Rocky and made Rocky drink her own milk. Then, Rocky licked CeCe's pussy and made CeCe taste her own cum. Then, they mixed CeCe's cum and Rocky's milk.

Cat: I wonder what CeCe and Rocky are doing.

Sam: Let's go check.

Sam and Cat saw CeCe and Rocky having sex.

Rocky: OH SHIT!


	3. Chapter 3

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 3

Sam: You're lesbians?

CeCe and Rocky didn't know what to say.

Cat: We're lesbians too.

Sam: We're going on a date to a lesbian bar.

Rocky: OK.

Cat: We'll take my car.

Sam and Cat went to a lesbian bar.

Sam: I'll go buy us some drinks.

Sam bought some wine for all of them.

Sam: I'm going to get myself some vodka.

Sam got a glass of vodka.

Sam: Hey Cat, want a taste?

Cat: Yeah.

Sam kissed Cat and made her drink Sam's vodka.

Alex, Sonny, and Hannah sent Sam more pics of them having sex.

Sam: That looks so hot.

Cat: I think I'm going to cum.

Cat goes to the bathroom.

Sam follows Cat to the bathroom.

Cat takes off her pants and her undies.

Cat: Hey Sam, what are you doing here?

Sam drinks Cat's cum out of her pussy.

Sam: Let's look at pics of Alex, Sonny, and Hannah having sex.

Cat: Yeah.

Sam and Cat started too cum as they saw Sonny and Hannah licking each other's pussies.

Now, Alex, Sonny, and Hannah were sucking on each other's tits and breastfeeding each other.

Sam and Cat decided to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 4

While Sam and Cat were at a bar, CeCe and Rocky decided to smoke weed and drink while they're gone. Rocky grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge. She opened the bottle of beer and poured it in CeCe's mouth. CeCe kissed Rocky and Rocky drank the beer.

CeCe: That tasted good.

Rocky drank out of the bottle. Then, CeCe drank out of the bottle.

CeCe grabbed the bong and started smoking out of it.

CeCe: That shit is good.

Rocky: Can I try.

CeCe: Sure.

CeCe gave Rocky the bong. Rocky started smoking.

Rocky: Hell yeah! This shit is good.

Rocky gave the bong back to CeCe. CeCe tried weed again.

CeCe: Damn. That's good.

CeCe and Rocky finished the bottle of beer. They got drunk and started making out.

CeCe and Rocky started to talk about Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber.

CeCe: Hey Rocky, who would you rather sleep in bed with, Taylor Swift or Justin Bieber?

Rocky: Justin Bieber. I wanna feel his abs and suck his dick. I want to taste his cum.

CeCe: Taylor Swift. I wanna feel her hair and tities. I wanna lick her tities, pussy, and go down the leg and finish off with the toes, soles, and then heels. I also want to taste her cum.

Sam and Cat walk in the door.

Sam: Hey CeCe. Hey Rocky.

Sam and Cat see them walking unsteadily.

Cat: You guys alright.

Rocky: Yeah.

CeCe: Hey Sam, Hey Cat, what do you think of Dingo Channel?

Sam: Most of the shows suck dick. Most of the "ladies" are hoes.

Rocky: I actually think Totally Teri was good.

Cat: What? Hell no!

Sam: Hey, in a few days, you wanna go over to Topeka take a shit on Fred Phelps's grave?

CeCe: Hell Yeah!

Rocky: Tomorrow night, we need to perform for Sikowitz.

Cat: We'll go the day after.

CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat went to sleep.

CeCe and Rocky slept with each other and Sam and Cat slept with each other.

CeCe had a dream she was having sex with Taylor Swift.

CeCe was with Taylor Swift in bed.

CeCe: Hey let's have sex.

Taylor and CeCe started taking off their clothes. Taylor took off CeCe's bra and sucked on her tities. CeCe removed Taylor's panties and licked her pussy.

CeCe: Damn. Your pussy tastes good.

CeCe started kissing her leg, then stuck out her tongue and licked her legs. Then, she moved down to the foot. She started licking the toes and the gaps, then she moved to the sole and started wrapping her tongue around it, then started licking the heel. Then she shoved it in her mouth.

CeCe: That tastes good.

Then Harry Styles came up. Then, she was being fucked by Taylor Swift and Harry Styles.

CeCe: Oh God, that feels so damn good.

Rocky had a dream she was having sex with Justin Bieber.

Rocky: Fuck Me, Justin.

Justin was drunk with his shirt off. He took off his pants and started stripping Rocky, then he sucked on Rocky's boobies. Rocky started feeling Justin's abs.

Rocky: I like your abs.

Justin moved down to the pussy and started licking it.

Rocky turned around and Justin shoved his cock up Rocky's ass. Then Rocky grabbed Justin's dick and started sucking on it.

The next day…

CeCe and Rocky woke up.

CeCe: Alright, Rocky, we gotta perform for Sikowitz tonight.

That night…

CeCe and Rocky performed for Sikowitz.

CeCe: What do you think?

Sikowitz thought: Dammit. That was shit.

Sam thought: Oh Jesus Christ that was fucking horrible.

Cat: That was ok? I guess.

Sam: Yeah. That was ok.

Sikowitz: Uh, yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 5

A few days later…

Topeka…

WBC is gone picketing another military funeral.

So…

CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat each take a shit on Fred Phelps grave.

CeCe: How do you like that, you son of a bitch! Have fun in Hell!

Rocky took a shit next. Then, Sam, then, Cat. Then, CeCe and Rocky kiss on Fred's grave.

Cat: Hell yeah!

Then, some random man came up and poured a bucket of fag feces and dyke semen on Fred's grave.

Sam: Oh, shit! Cat, massage me!

Cat massages Sam's back.

Sam: How do you like me now, Fred?

Rocky: CeCe, squeeze my boob.

CeCe puts her hand on Rocky's boob and squeezes it.

Rocky: Oh shit, I like that!

1 hour later…

WBC returns.

Steve Drain: Hey, who the Hell are you?!

Timothy Phelps: Fag Feces and Dyke Semen on Fred's grave! Let's beat their asses!

CeCe: Oh, sh*t, run!


	6. Chapter 6

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 6

WBC makes a video…

Timothy: HOW DARE FAGS AND DYKES SPILL FECES AND SEMEN ON OUR BELOVED FOUNDER'S GRAVE?! That is not funny and we will beat the shit out any bastard that does that!

CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat all laugh.

Sam: Well, CeCe, Rocky, it was nice seeing you.

Cat: Goodbye.

Someone knocks at the door.

Sam: Alex, Sonny, Hannah.

Hannah: Hey, Sam, Cat. I just need my bong.

CeCe and Rocky walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Bonus: TeddyJessie

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 7

**Bonus Content.**

Teddy/Jessie

Teddy visits Jessie. Jessie takes out a bottle of wine and finds only a little left. They decide to share it. Jessie takes the sip. Teddy takes the next sip. Jessie takes a big sip.

Teddy: Hey, Jessie, can I have a taste?

Jessie makes out with Teddy and Teddy drinks Jessie's wine.

Teddy: Jessie that felt so good.

Jessie: Let's go to a strip club!

Teddy: Hell yeah!

…

Teddy and Jessie are drinking wine at a lesbian bar.

Teddy: Oh, shit! That's bitch's tities are beautiful!

Teddy and Jessie share another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8 Bonus: KendallKylie

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 8

**Bonus Content.**

Kendall/Kylie=Kendylie (No Kendall/Kylie femslash yet? I guess I'm the first one).

Kendall was drinking wine while the cameras were focused on Kim, Kourtney, and Khloe. Kendall drank too much and things started to happen.

Kylie: Are you OK?

Kendall: I'm fine.

Kendall grabs Kylie and makes out with her.

Kylie: What the Hell?!

Kendall: I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. We can't let anyone find out!

Kendall grabs another glass of wine.

Kylie: Hey, Kendall can I taste some wine.

Kendall kisses Kylie again making her taste wine.

Kylie: I like that one.

Kendall kisses Kylie again.

Kylie grabs Kendall and holds her down to the floor and starts making out with her. Kylie removes Kendall's shirt and bra and starts to suck on tities.

Kylie: Oh, I like that shit!

Kendall: Oh fuck, I think I'm gonna cum.

Kylie removes Kendall's panties and drinks her cum.

Kylie: Oh shit, your cum tastes so damn good! Can I taste you pussy?

Kendall: Go ahead.

Kylie starts licking Kendall's pussy. Kendall removes Kylie's shirt and bra and pours wine on her tits and licks her tits.

Kendall: Your tits tastes so fucking good! I'm gonna cum again!

Kylie drinks her cum again.

Kendall: Alright, let's stop before anyone sees us.

Kendall and Kylie put on their clothes.


	9. Chapter 9 Bonus:Diley

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 9

While Selena and Taylor are busy. Demi decides to meet up Miley. Demi and Miley smoke weed and get drunk but things start to happen.

Demi: Taylor and Selena are doing things, so I just decided to stop by.

Miley: Alright.

Demi: You wanna smoke weed?

Miley: Hell yeah! I'll go grab some wine.

Miley grabs some wine and pours it. They drink their wine. Then, they smoke out of a bong.

Miley: Your turn.

Demi smokes out of the bong.

Demi: Alright.

Miley smokes out of the bong.

Demi: I'm gonna go pour some more wine.

Miley: Pour me some too.

Demi pours wine into both glasses. They drink. Demi kisses Miley thinking she was Justin Bieber.

Demi: Miley, I'm sorry. I thought-

Miley kisses Demi. They make out with each other.

Miley: I liked that.

Miley and Demi share another kiss.

Miley: Wanna sleep with me tonight?

Demi: Alright. I guess.


	10. Chapter 10: Taylor SwiftSelena Gomez

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 10

After Selena broke up with Justin and after Taylor broke up with Harry, they decided to hang out together.

Selena: Hey Taylor.

Taylor: Hey Selena.

Selena: Let's hang out together.

Taylor: I knew Harry was trouble when he walked in.

Selena had a crush on Taylor.

Selena: Hey Taylor, mind if I stay with you.

Taylor: No, you can stay.

Selena: Alright.

They went to Taylor's house. Selena stood in front of Taylor. Taylor thought Selena looked hot.

Taylor: You OK?

Selena kissed Taylor and pushed her to the floor. Taylor grabbed Selena, held her down the floor and made out with her.

Taylor: I liked that.

Taylor and Selena made out again.

Taylor: Wanna sleep with me tonight.

Selena: Hell yeah!

….

Selena and Taylor took of all their clothes except for their bras and panties. Selena made out with Taylor. Taylor took of Selena's panties and started licking her pussy.

Selena: Oh shit, I'm gonna fucking cum!

Taylor: Me too!

Selena: Can I lick your pussy?  
Taylor: Hell yeah!

Selena licked Taylor's pussy.

Selena: Goodnight, Taylor.

Taylor: Goodnight, Selena.

They shared a kiss and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: ReCe Marriage

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 11

**More ReCe fanfiction.**

A few weeks later, at CeCe's house…

Rocky: CeCe Jones, will you marry me?

CeCe stood there for a few seconds.

CeCe: YES!

CeCe and Rocky shared a kiss. Everybody in the room started clapping.

Mrs. Jones: CeCe, I'm so happy for you!

Mrs. Jones and CeCe hug.

Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Blue go with CeCe and Rocky to get a marriage license…

One month later…

CeCe is walking up the hall towards Rocky.

Wedding Minister: Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Cecelia Jones and Raquel Blue in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

They say a prayer…

Wedding Minister: I hope your marriage lasts.

Rocky: I, Raquel Blue, take you Cecelia Jones, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

CeCe: I, Cecelia Jones, take you, Rocky Blue, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

They present each other the rings.

Rocky: I Raquel Blue give you Cecelia Jones this gift as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.

CeCe: I Cecelia Jones give you Raquel Blue this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you.

Wedding Minister: May your marriage be a happy one. By the power vested in me by the State of Illinois, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

CeCe and Rocky share a kiss. Everybody (consisting of Ty, Deuce, Dina, Tinka, Gunther, Flynn, CeCe's parents, Rocky's parents, PJ, Teddy, Gabe, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Jessie, Emma, Luke, Ravi, Zuri, Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, Cameron, Angus, Jack, Lindy, Milton, Jerry, Leo, Adam, Chase, Bree, Avery, Tyler, Chloe, Liv, Maddie, Joey, Parker, Logan, Garrett, Jasmine, Delia, Riley, Maya, Wes, and Farkle and CeCe and Rocky's other friends and family) started clapping.

Wedding Minister: I present to you the newly married couple, CeCe and Rocky.

At the reception…

Sonny Munroe, who was also at the wedding, started to sing a song by one of her favorite artists.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

**Unfortunately for CeCe and Rocky, they got divorced after 4 years. But, they promised to be just friends, CeCe married Jack and Rocky married a guy named Mark. Back to CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: More Stuff

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 12

**Back to CeCe, Rocky, Sam, and Cat.**

Sam: Hey Sonny, what are you gonna do when you get home?

Sonny: Write Elsanna fanfiction.

Hannah: I gotta go sleep with somebody. Later.

Alex: I gotta go meet up with some friends. Later.

Sam: Bye.

Sam's phone started ringing.

Sam: Wonder who that could be?

Sam answered her phone.

Sam: Yeah.

Melanie: Hey Sam, it's Melanie, me and mom are coming over to visit you in LA. We'll be staying in a hotel.

CeCe: Who was that?

Sam: My sister. She and my mom are coming to visit.

Rocky: What's her name?

Sam: Melanie.

Cat: I remember she kissed me one time.

Alex is walking to her meeting spot until she sees four young women, one short that slightly resembled her, another one blonde, and the two others slightly taller.

Aria Montgomery: Russo.

Alex: Montgomery. Marin.

Emily Fields: Russo.

Alex: Fields. Hastings.

Alex: So what have you been doing lately?

Last week…

Emily was driving Spencer home from Aria's house because her (Spencer's) car is out of gas. When they get to Spencer's house, Emily pulls something out of the fridge.

Emily Fields: I'm gonna grab some beer.

Spencer Hastings: Imma use the bathroom.

Emily started drinking a bottle of beer while Spencer uses the restroom. When Spencer walks towards Emily, Emily turns around and accidentally bumps into Spencer.

Emily Fields: I'm sorry.

Spencer holds Emily down on the table and makes out with her.

Meanwhile, at Aria's house…

Hana Marin: Imma go grab some wine.

Aria Montgomery: Alright.

Hana grabs some wine and a glass. Aria also grabs a glass. Hana opens the bottle and pours some wine for herself and Aria.

Aria: Thanks.

Aria and Hanna drink their wine.

Hanna: Want more?

Aria: Imma go listen to music in my car.

Aria walks over to her car and turns on the radio to rap.

Started…

(Zombie on the track)

Started from the bottom, now we're here

Started from the bottom, now my whole team fucking here

Started from the bottom, now we're here

…

Hanna was still drinking wine.

After a few more drinks…

Hanna started walking over to Aria's car.

…Like we sittin on the bench, n*gga, we don't really play

Every day, every day, f*ck what anybody say

Can't see 'em cause the money in the way, real n*gga, what's up?

Aria Montgomery: Hana, you alright?

Hanna Marin: I'm fine.

Aria steps out of her car and walks towards Hanna. Hanna falls down on Aria pushing her into her car. When Hanna fell down on Aria, their lips touched. Then, Aria grabbed Hanna and made out with her. They both started moaning.

I'm on that good kush and alcohol

I got some down bitches I can call

I don't know what I would do without y'all

I'mma ball til the day I fall

Yeah, long as my bitches love me (yeah, yeah)

I can give a f*ck 'bout no hater

Long as my bitches love me

I can give a f*ck 'bout no n*ggas

Long as these bitches love me

…

Hanna Marin: Not much.

Spencer Hastings: Not really anything interesting.

Alex: Alright.

Sonny decides to go with Sam to her mom.

Sam: Oh, sweet, where'd you get the Maybach?

Sonny: I'm borrowing it from some rapper I know.

Sam: What happened to your car?

Sonny: Something happened, so their repairing it.

Sonny turned on the radio.

Sonny: I love Let It Go.

Kill a mother*cka with the magnum forty-four

Find a chump slumped, n*gga, magnum on the road

Body full of bullets when they found him on the road

Lay a f*cker down, spray it at him then reload

This that Fergenstein and I be down to let it go

The semi or the tech, spray it at him then reload

This that Fergenstein and I be down to let it go

The semi or the tech, spray it at him then reload

(Note: This is Let It Go by A$AP Ferg, not Let It Go by Idina Menzel)

Meanwhile, Alex is hanging with Aria Montgomery, Hana Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields at a bar.

Alex: Alright, I'm done drinking for now.

Aria Montgomery: Imma buy another drink.

Alex's phone started ringing. She pulls her phone out.

Alex: Yeah.

Sonny: Hey Alex, what are you doing right now?

Alex: Just drinking. What are you doing?

Sonny: Going with Sam to her mom.

Hana Marin: Alright, gotta go. Hey Alex, wanna come with me?

Alex: Sure.

Aria Montgomery: Later.

The two of them leave the bar.

Alex: Where we goin'?

Hana Marin: Montez and some friend's apartment. Cotty's gonna be there to.

Meanwhile, at Sam's mom's apartment…

Sam: Hey Melanie! Hey mom!

Melanie: Sam!

Pam Puckett: Sam.

Sam shares a hug with her sister and mom. Sonny knocks on the apartment. Sam's mom opens the door.

Sam: Mom, this is Sonny.

Sue Sylvester: I think I've seen you before.

Sonny: I think I've you before.

Sonny walks inside.

Sam: Sonny, this is my sister, Melanie, and my mom, Sue.

Sonny: Nice to meet you. One sec, Imma go buy a snack.

Sonny walks out of the apartment, then two young women knock on the door, one brunette and the other one slightly taller and blonde.

Brunette: We're gonna go drink.

Sylvester: Alright.

Sam: Sonny, how'd you get back so fast? And who's that with you?

Brunette: Who's Sonny?

Sonny comes back with a snack.

Sonny: Excuse me. Wait, haven't I seen you before?

Brunette: I think…Dani?

Sam: Who's Dani?

Sonny: Rachel? Quinn? What have you two been doing lately?

…

Rachel was driving Quinn to her (Rachel) after getting drunk.

Rachel Berry: I love this song.

This that Fergenstein and I be down to Let It Go.

Rachel Berry: Alright we here.

Rachel helps Quinn out of the car. They walk into Rachel's house.

Quinn Fabray: Let's go to your room.

Rachel stood silent for a few seconds.

Rachel Berry: Alright.

Rachel and Quinn walk over to Rachel's room.

Quinn Fabray: I'm hungry.

Rachel Berry: What do you wanna eat?

Quinn bends down and pulls down Rachel's pants and panties and starts eating her pussy. Rachel just stood there curious.

Quinn Fabray: Your pussy tastes good.

Rachel grabs Quinn and makes out with her.

Quinn Fabray: Let's f*ck some more!

Rachel Berry: Hell yeah!

Rachel and Quinn both remove their clothes.

…

Quinn Fabray: Besides going to Topeka and pissing on Pastor Phelps' grave, nothin' much.

(Fred Phelps' real grave is in Arlington, Virginia.)

While Sam and Sonny were meeting Sylvester, Brit, Cotty, Candy, and Faith were going to buy some food.

Cotty: Respect has to be earned, Candy-just like money.

Candy: So what you saying? You don't respect me?

Cotty: What I'm saying is…

Candy: Speak up, bitch!

Cotty: I'm hungry!

Faith: Oh, man! Shit... Hey, what's going on?

Cotty: Man cannot live on bread alone. I know. I've tried that shit. Faith, you look a little thin, man. You gotta be hungry, man.

Faith: Yeah, I could eat.

Brit: Man, what you bitches trying to eat? What about some tacos?

Candy: Tacos? Again? Hell no.

Cotty: Chicken, man. No discussion.

Brit: Man, I don't want no chicken...

Candy: Faith, you drive. Cotty looks like she's gonna pass out.

Faith drives to McDonald's. Faith turns on the radio to rap.

Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild West…

Faith: 2pac and Dr. Dre California Love. Remember to get something for Sharpay too.

They arrive at the McDonald's drive thru.

McDonald's Employee: Can I take your order, please?

Cotty: Faith, what do you want? You gotta eat to keep your strength up.

Faith: Hey, I'll take a number 9 - fat boy.

Brit: Gimme a number 9, just like his.

Candy: Let me get a number 6 with extra dip.

Cotty: I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda. Yeah, right, right, right, right, right. Let's eat.

Brit: Hey, don't we got beef around here? We been getting into it with these fools.

Cotty: I can't stand cold food. unlike you, I ain't never ate from a trash can.

Faith: Oh, sh*t - trash can bitch!

Candy: Pass me my food.

Brit: Hey, hey look - Kilo Trays scoping us out!

Candy: Damn, Brit, you're a jinx!

Faith: Shit, them mother-fuckers headed to the 'hood!

Candy: DRIVE-BY!

Candy and Brit pull out MAC 10s. Faith drives while Candy and Brit shoot the other car.

Candy: Hit it! Go, go, go! Hit the gas, we gotta ice these a**holes!

Brit: Why you ain't blastin', Cotty?

Cotty: I'll shoot 'em when I'm done eatin'.

Faith: Quit stuffin' your motherfuckin' mouth! Let's go!

Cotty: I ain't stuffin' it homie, I'm enjoyin' my meal. Hey, kill that asshole! Shit, this a great sandwich!

Brit: Cotty! Stop stuffin' your face and start popping them Crips!

Cotty: I'm just enjoying my food!

Candy: And them fools are trying to enjoy our deaths! Now, c'mon, Cotty, shoot!

Cotty: Hey, I'm just finishing my fries! My Special!

Brit: Ahhh, shit! You got ketchup all over the seat!

Cotty: The business at hand motherfucker, the business at hand!

Brit: But these was clean pants! Faith watch the damn road!

Cotty: Chill motherfucker! This ain't a Sunday drive situation!

Brit: My soda its all over the fuckin' floor!

Candy: Well you can suck it up once we're done! Now keep your eyes on the Crips car!

Candy and Brit kill the Crips.

Brit: Man! That was some serious shit!

Candy: Yeah, those Crip fools won't try that again! Faith, let's get back to the apartment.

Faith: Alright, I'm on it!

Cotty: Man, that food filled the hole!

Brit: You dumb bitch! Next time you better blast or I blast you myself!

They drive back to the apartment.

Cotty: That's one up for the Grove!

Brit: Say what, Cotty? All you managed to do was eat my damn food up!

Cotty: Yeah, it was gettin' cold!

Sharpay: You save me something?

**Note: I don't own any of the shows mentioned above.**

Meanwhile…

Aria Montgomery: Imma go back to our apartment.

Spencer Hastings: Alright.

Aria walks out of the bar drunk and pulls out her cell phone.

Aria: Oh sh*t.

Aria calls Hana's number.

Aria: Hey…what's up?

Hana: OK, just gonna get some food. You alright?

Aria: Yeah, I think I drank too much.

Aria throws up.

Aria: Oh sh*t.

Hana: Do you need me to pick you up later?

Aria: Sure.

Aria throws up again. Then she sees two women walk into the bar.

Emily Fields: I need to piss.

As Emily walks into the restroom, Spencer sees two women walk into the bar.

Spencer: Emily? How'd you get over there? And who's that next to you.

Woman 1: I walked through the door, this is Brittany and who's Emily?

Emily walks out of the restroom.

Emily sees Brittany's friend and they both stare at each other for a few seconds.

Emily: Nice face.

Woman: You gotta nice face too.

Brittany: Santana, let's go grab some drinks.

Santana: Alright.

Frozen fanfic…

(laughing)

Trap Lord season begins, now repent your sins…

Mickey Mouse as the Yoda God

Elsa is the Trap Lord

Rapunzel as The Queen

Stabbington Brothers as The Evil Twins

Hans, Olaf, Anna as The Trap Lordians

Stormtroopers as the Ninja Villains

Written by femslash.90

(Elsa is wearing a hoodie and can shoot rockets out of her sleeves.)

Elsa is walking down Corona trying to rescue Rapunzel. She sees Rapunzel captured by the Stabbington Brothers. They are drinking wine. In order to teleport, they fist pump, they teleport back. Then, Elsa walks in and alerts the brothers. The Stormtroopers attack Elsa, but she jumps up and shoots rockets out of her sleeves at them. Then, the brothers teleport away. Elsa falls into a trap and is attacked by the Stormtroopers. Then the Trap Lordians come to help. In order to freeze their enemies, they have to hold hands and scream together. They freeze the ninjas and help up Elsa. Elsa shoots at the Stormtroopers again. The brothers pour gasoline on Rapunzel's chair, then the Trap Lordians come and freeze the brothers and rescue Rapunzel. Rapunzel and Elsa share a hug, then Rapunzel, Elsa, and the Trap Lordians walk out as the compound explodes.


	13. Chapter 13

#SamAndCatShakeItUp

Chapter 13

**Part 1. Slash fanfiction this is for ladies (and maybe bi/homosexual men, note: I'm straight, entertainment purposes only).**

Drake and Tyga were on a bed naked kissing. Then, Kendrick Lamar, Schoolboy Q, Ab Soul, and Jay Rock came in. Drake greeted Kendrick with a kiss. Kendrick takes off his pants and lets Tyga suck on his big ass dick. Then, A$AP Rocky and A$AP Ferg enter. Rocky takes off his pants and underwear and inserts his cock into Kendrick's ass. Kendrick started moaning. Then everyone heard a laugh, it was Wiz Khalifa. He greeted Ab Soul with a kiss. Schoolboy Q kisses Ab Soul on the neck, then he makes out with Wiz Khalifa. Wiz Khalifa kisses Tyga and Drake. Then Wale and Meek Mill join them. Wale and Meek Mill kiss Kendrick. Meek Mill kneels down and sucks on Kendrick's dick. Ferg starts sucking on Rocky's dick. Rocky started screaming as Ferg's gold teeth started teething on his penis. Jay Rock, Kendrick, Schoolboy, and Ab Soul started sucking on each other's dicks. Hitboy, MikeWillMadeIt, Omarion, Trinidad James, T Pain, Rich Homie Quan, Waka Flocka Flame, J Cole, French Montana, Big KRIT, and Hopsin enter the room. French Montana takes off his pants and humps Wiz Khalifa's ass while T Pain humps French Montana's ass. Waka Flocka and A$AP Rocky make out. A$AP Ferg started biting on Wale's dick. J Cole sucks on Drake's dick while Drake rides Kendrick's ass. Tyga offers Kendrick his dick. Kendrick holds Tyga's dick and starts sucking on it. Big Sean enters the room and takes off his pants and inserts his cock into Kendrick's ass and rides it hard. Everybody started moaning. Big Sean started slapping Kendrick's ass while Kendrick started screaming. Wiz Khalifa started sucking on French Montana's cock. Tyga started kissing French Montana's neck while Tyga got a boner and it went inside French Montana's ass. French starts humping Ferg's ass while Ferg sucks Rocky's dick. Schoolboy inserts his dick into Rocky's ass. Everybody started screaming. Then, JB and Breezy joined them.

JB: Sorry we're late, eh.

Drake: That's fine, eh.

Drake started to cum. He fired hot cum into JB and Breezy's mouths. Tyga kissed Breezy and drank Drake's cum. Bieber took off all of his clothes and let Tyga suck his dick. Breezy started making out with J Cole while French Montana humped Breezy's ass.

Biebs: Damn, I wish Wayne was here to try this sh*t. Let's all go piss on Fred Phelps' grave sometime.

Everybody: Hell yeah!

Everyone started to form a long line of anal sex with Bieber in the back and Drake in the front. They pushed really hard and started to scream and cry.

Drake: AHHHH! OHHHHH! Jesus!

Until we get it right we gonna love some more

Until we get it

…

**Part 2. Femslash fanfiction this is for guys (and maybe bi/homosexual women).**

Shay Mitchell and Naya Rivera were on the bed making out. Then, Emma Stone and Emma Watson entered the room.

Emma Stone: Sorry, are we interrupting?

Shay Mitchell: No, you two wanna join us?

Both Emmas stood there silent for a few seconds then responded.

Emma Watson: Hell yes!

Naya Rivera: Wait, take your clothes off.

Emma Watson: Alright.

They all began to undress.

Shay Mitchell: I'm gonna cum.

As soon as they were all undressed, Shay Mitchell started to cum, then Naya Rivera knelt down and licked Shay Mitchell's cum.

Emma Stone: I'm gonna cum.

Emma Watson began rubbing Emma Stone's nipples.

Emma Stone: Oh f*ck.

Naya Rivera: Hell yeah!

Naya Rivera started licking Emma Stone's pussy. Then Shay Mitchell grabbed Naya Rivera's pussy and did the same thing. Emma Watson did the same thing to Shay Mitchell's pussy.

Emma Watson: Your pussy tastes so damn good!

Kristen Stewart walks in the door. Then, she stood there silent for a few seconds.

Kristen Stewart: Hell yeah!

Kristen Stewart started to undress and let Emma Watson lick her pussy. Emma Watson started smiling.

Emma Watson: Oh, this sh*t is so good.

She saw a frown on Kristen Stewart's face.

Emma Watson: Wait, you don't like it?

Kristen Stewart: Yeah I like it, I always make this face.

Katy Perry and Rihanna go inside and rub Kristen Stewart's breasts and kiss her on the cheek. Kristen Stewart turns around and kisses both of them. Then Ke$ha walks in and kisses Rihanna on the neck, then she kisses Katy Perry. Katy Perry went down and stared at Rihanna's ass. Ke$ha took of Rihanna's clothes and started licking her pussy while Rihanna twerked at Katy Perry's face. Emma Stone, Emma Watson, Kristen Stewart, Shay Mitchell, and Naya Rivera started cheering. Katy Perry started to cum. Kristen removed Katy Perry's clothes and licked her pussy. Then, they heard a Canadian accent. It was Carly Rae Jepsen and Avril Lavigne.

Carly Rae Jepsen: Eh, sorry we're late.

Katy Perry: That's fine.

Avril Lavigne: Eh, let's f*ck.

They started to undress and kiss. Then, Hilary Duff, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Hayden Panetierre, Lea Michele, Dianna Agron, Heather Morris, Aly Michalka, Skylar Grey, Amanda Seyfried, Olivia Wilde, Raven Symone, Hayley Williams, and Lana del Rey arrive and undress. Heather Morris and Naya Rivera kiss. They all start to f*ck some more. Hayley Williams and Avril Lavigne kiss. Lana del Rey sucks on Katy Perry's tits. Carly Rae Jepsen f*cks Hilary Duff, Vanessa Hudgens, Hayden Panetierre, and Lea Michele really f*cking hard. Rihanna and Dianna Agron started to suck on Ashley Tisdale's tits while Ke$ha licked Ashley Tisdale's pussy. Emma Stone makes out with Dianna Agron. Nina Dobrev, Candice Accola, Ashley Greene, Daniella Monet, Anna Kendrick, Brittany Snow, Lucy Hale, Ashley Benson, and Troian Bellisario arrive.

Shay Mitchell: Eh, hi.

Nina Dobrev: Eh, f*ck me.

Ashley Benson began to f*ck to Vanessa Hudgens and Heather Morris. Then, she f*cked Dianna Agron. Ashley Greene f*cked Kristen Stewart's wet pussy. Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow were speechless before the boobs of Katy Perry. They began to walk toward Katy Perry and suck her tits. Then they both make out with her.

I kissed a girl and I like it…

Dianna Agron: Lea, f*ck me! FUUUCKK MEEEE!

Lea Michele shares a kiss with Dianna Agron. She returns the kiss. Lea Michele begins sucking on Dianna Agron's tits. Dianna Agron takes off Lea Michele's pants and undies and starts slapping her ass.

Iggy Azalea, Rita Ora, Nicki Minaj, and Sarah Hyland come inside. Nicki Minaj kisses Kristen Stewart, Rihanna, Katy Perry, and Carly Rae Jepsen. Rita Ora starts to f*ck Rihanna. Sarah Hyland makes out with Dianna Agron, then Emma Stone, then Vanessa Hudgens. Everybody started moaning really loud. Then, Taylor Swift and Jennifer Lawrence came inside. Then, they turned around and began to walk out.

Jennifer Lawrence: Oh, sorry!

Katy Perry: Join us!

Taylor Swift: Alright.

Both of them began to undress. Taylor Swift began to suck on Katy Perry's tits, then went down to lick her wet clit. Jennifer Lawrence kissed Kristen Stewart. Taylor Swift began to f*ck Dianna Agron, Emma Stone, Sarah Hyland, and Amanda Seyfried. Iggy Azalea made out with Rita Ora. Jennifer Lawrence began to f*ck Taylor Swift's titites and pussy really hard. Iggy Azalea made out with Taylor Swift, then she started to suck her tits.

Iggy Azalea: Oh, I love you!

I'm gonna love you until you hate me…

Everybody started screaming and crying loud.

Ashley Tisdale and Dianna Agron: FUUUUUU…OHHHHHH SHHHIIIIIIT! OOOHHH JESUS!

We be all night, Love, Love

**Should I add more bitches? Inspired by GeniaTheParadox.**


End file.
